The MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 method (hereinafter referred to as the H.264 method) is known as a video coding standard. In such a video coding standard, one of intra prediction modes is selected and performed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
The high efficiency video coding (HEVC) has currently being considered as a next-generation video coding standard next to H.264.